


A Shared Evening

by OphaleWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Husbands, Kisses, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Resident Evil (mentionned), Soft Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphaleWinchester/pseuds/OphaleWinchester
Summary: « You're lucky I love you, » teased Magnus with a smile, swiping his hand in the air, banishing the mess on the floor.Alec  had calmed dow after a few deep breath, although his lips were still streched into a blinding smile. His cheeks were hurting but he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. He cupped Magnus's face with one hand, his thumb slowly stroking his cheek.« Yeah, I am, » he breathed soflty, his voice filled with the slightest amount of awe, like he couldn't believe it.(Or, I need some fluff and soft husbands in my life, so here it is.)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	A Shared Evening

**Author's Note:**

> So, I miss Malec. I reeaallyy miss them. And since I can't cope with the fact that we won't see them again, I wrote this. 
> 
> Enjoy !

If you had told Magnus years ago that his perfect date would be a quiet evening in, curled up on the couch, eating take out from a French restaurant, watching the _masterpiece_ that was Resident Evil, in sweatpant and t-shirt, and almost no make-up on his face, he would have laughed at your face and called you insane. 

And yet, here he was.

Not in a shady club, not at Pandemonium, looking for a warm body to keep him company for the next few hours. Looking for something, anything to fill this hole in his chest, even temporarily, whether it be sex, drugs or alcohol. Magnus was proud to say that these days were behind him. He still checked on Pandemonium, he was still the owner after all. But his second in command, Sasha, another warlock who had been working for him for a long time now, was doing great. She followed Magnus's instructions to the letter, and took care of his baby. But apart from that, he was done with excessive clubbing. Done with excessive alcohol, done with desensitizing drugs, done with strangers sharing his bed, only to leave in the middle of the night. Done with heartbreak and his hopes getting crushed.

All thanks to one man. All thanks to Alexander.

 _His Alexander_ , he thought fondly, watching the shadowhunter bring theirs dishes back to the kitchen, claiming Magnus didn't have to use his magic for everything.

Magnus could hear the clinging and scratching sounds of the dishes being put in the sink, then water running and then gas being turned on. Alexander was making them tea. Magnus hid his smile against the pillow, butterflies flying in his stomach. These little attentions, these little samples of love never failed to make him giddy. Like when Alec would need to leave early in the morning and he would let Magnus a note, something sweet and funny that never failed to make Magus feel loved. Or when he would text him during the day to tell him he missed him. Or the fact that he never left without a goodbye kiss. Or when he would pick up flowers for Magnus just because the colours reminded him of the warlock's golden eyes. Or when he would go with Magnus to a club even though he didn't like it, but came anyway because Magnus did and Alec loved him.

Sometimes Magnus felt like he had been blessed. Alec was gorgeous ; the contrast between his pale skin and his dark runes and his dark hair was delicious, his eyes were a stunning mix of green and hazel, and didn't get him started on his _abs_. Magnus could go on for hours about his abs. He could go on for hours about Alexander. Alexander's body was truly a work of art, but so was his soul. He could be harsh, stern, stubborn, distrustful (for good reasons though), too focused on his work or on others. But this rigid and sharp exterior cracked when he was with people he loved, like his siblings. And it completely melted away when he was with Magnus. With him, Alexander was all soft touches, sweet gestures, fond looks, awe whispers, and brazing love. And Magnus loved it. He loved being the only one seeing Alec so carefree, so relaxed. He loved that Alec trusted him so much, he let go of all expectations, of all the walls he built around others, and just be himself. It was an honor Magnus cherished more than any possessions he had.

« Here, » Alec said, giving him a cup of tea. Magnus hadn't even realised he was back. « Strawberries and lotus flower. »

« Thank you, Alexander, » Magnus smiled, warmth flooding in his chest but not from the tea.

Alexander sit next to him, careful not to spill tea. He put his arm around Magnus's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his head. 

Magnus smiled in his mug, then took a sip. As usual the tea was perfect, he didn't now how his husband did it, but he always made tea exactly like Magnus liked it. The warlock turned his head, catching Alec's lips into a lazy kiss. It tasted of bitterness from the lotus flower, berries and sweetness because Alec couldn't drink tea without a shit tone amount of honey. He draw back a little, so he could look in Alec's eyes. His smile was so soft, Magnus liquefied into a poddle of love. Alec chuckled and leaned froward to press another kiss to Magnus's lips. And another. And another. And another. 

Magnus lost count of how many littles kisses followed, only aware that he would happily stay there for the rest of eternity ; smothered by Alec's affection, wrapped in a warm cocoon of his love and his breath stolen away with each and every kisses with in the background the repetitive sound of Alice killing zombies.

Eventually, they draw apart. Magnus went back to his mug to try and hid his slightly flushed cheeks. Judging by Alec's satisfied smirk, he didn't quite succeeded. Oh well, he would have his revenge later.

They shared a truly lovesick smile that would have made Ragnor throw up. Magnus put his attention back on the movie, holding his mug with his other hand. He used his now free hand to hold the one Alec had put around his shoulders, lacing their fingers. Alec tighten his hold in three successive squeezes that Magnus knew meant _I love you_. He settled more comfortably against his husband, putting his head on his shoulder. He dropped off three feather-like kisses on Alec's neck, then rested his forehead against it. Alexander gave a happy rumble, his thumb stroking Magnus's skin in a light caress, and Magnus knew his message had been received, loud and clear.

Almost an hour later find them at the end of the movie, credits rolling and Alexander complaining about all the thing that didn't make sense (which was a lot), what was left of their tea lying forgotten on the table. Alexander had been on a tangent for a few minutes now, listing all the inconsistencies of the movie, and Magnus couldn't stop laughing at his outraged face. If that was Alexander's reaction to the first one, he couldn't wait to show him the rest.

Then Magnus tried to explain to him what he could without spoiling the next movies. But that just made Alec even more confused, he looked at Magnus like the warlock had just started to speak Swahili. He recovered quickly enough, then spent another five minutes listing why the movie was stupid and unrealistic, while Magnus stared, half-fond, half-exasperated. And it could have ended here. Magnus could have agreed that, yes, the movie _was_ stupid, and yet he loved it for some reason. Unfortunately, Alec's passionate and effervescent enthousiasme to demolish the movie seeped into Magnus's own enthousiasme to defend it.

He had been at it for Raziel knew long now, fueled by Alec's amused smile and quick responses that didn't have anything to do with criticizing the movie anymore, and more about his amusement at seeing Magnus worked up over something so trivial. He was doing a good job at resting his case. Alec was almost impressed he could find so many positives things to say about that garbage. And okay, perhaps he didn't think the movie was _that_ bad, perhaps he just like to harmlessly rile his husband. Seeing Magnus who was so often composed and dignified, getting worked up about something as mundane as a movie was one of Alec's favorite sight. But Magnus didn't need to know that.

Alec was finally able to interject with negative points when the warlock took a breather. He punctuated his word by wide gestures of his hands, like he had a tendency to do when he was really ranting. Just because he wasn't actually agitated and annoyed, didn't mean he couldn't look like it. It was kind of fun. Except he might have had too much fun with it. He accidentally knocked his mug over, cold tea splashing on the ground, soaked by the rug. Alec stopped dead in his rant, stared at the tea like his glare alone could make it go back into the mug. Then he turned to Magnus, apology on the tip of his tongue. Except, upon seeing the truly unimpressed and deadpan look the warlock was giving him, he choked on his breath, and succumbed to a burst of laughters.

« I'm sorry, » he hiccuped, falling on the back of the couch, his chest twitching in sync with his laughs.

Magnus tried to look annoyed, he really did, but he was rarely blessed by the sight of Alec roaring with laughter, unapologetic happy, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Joy flooded his veins like lava, affection oozing in his very bones and bliss so tangible he could almost taste it. Magnus vowed to himself to do whatever it took to keep Alec as happy as he was right now. 

« You're lucky I love you, » teased Magnus with a smile, swiping his hand in the air, banishing the mess on the floor.

Alec had calmed down after a few deep breaths, although his lips were still streched into a blinding smile. His cheeks were hurting but he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. He cupped Magnus's face with one hand, his thumb slowly stroking his cheek. 

« Yeah, I am, » he breathed soflty, his voice filled with the slightest amount of awe, like he couldn't believe it.

Alexander always looked at him like he hung the moon and stars, and the whole universe, he held him like he was the most precious thing his hands ever touched. Magnus used to dislike hugs, they always made him feel weak in a way, like he was made of glass, like he was fragile. But Alec never made him feel that way. When he was in his arms, Magnus felt loved, and protected, not because the shadowhunter thought Magnus couldn't protect himself, but because that what who he was. Alec protected the people he loved, no matter how competent they were, because he loved them and wanted them safe. Shadowhunters loved with their entire being, and Alexander was no exception. Quite the opposite, Magnus sometimes thought that Alexander loved more openly and honestly than anyone he has ever met. Perhaps it was because Alec had never loved anyone before Magnus, romantically speaking (his crush on Jace notwithstanding, since he hadn't been _in love_ with him). Alexander had never been burnt by love before, so he had no reason to restrain his feelings, unlike Magnus who has been scorched and incinerated. Or perhaps, it was just the way the Nephilim was, just the way Alec loved. Either way, Magnus was often overwhelmed by Alec's feelings, Alec's love toward him. It was like trying to contain an ocean into a lake : it overflowed and drowned its surrounding. 

Like now. 

Alec was staring at him with such a tender look, with such affection, that Magnus felt his heart litterally skip a beat.

With no warnings, he put his hand on his husband's face, who chukled in surprise.

« Magnus, what are you doing ? » he asked, amusement lacing his tone.

« You're being too pretty right now, I can't handle it, » aswered Magnus, turning his head dramatically.

Alec laughed and kissed the warlock's palm. Then he took his hand with his own and rest them on his chest. Magnus flattened his hand to better feel Alec's heartbeat.

« How does it feel to be on the receiving end for once ? »

Magnus tilted his head a bit, unsure what the shadowhunter meant.

« You're always gorgeous, Magnus, » he explained when he saw his confusion. « No matter what time of the day it is, what you're wearing, or not, if you're exhausted from magic depletion, covered in blood from battle, if you're make up is smeared, if you're in a foul mood. You always take my breath away. »

Magnus was not going to cry. He _wasn't_ , thank you very much.

Damn, that man was going to be the death of him.

« Good, » he said, and if his voice cracked a bit under his emotions, Alec didn't raise it and neither did Magnus. « Someone has to keep you on your toes. »

« As long as that someone is you, » whispered Alec, leaning in until his lips brushed Magnus's in an electric touch.

They shared a smile then a kiss. They shared heat, and giggles, they shared boiling touches and brazen desire, they shared naked skin and declarations of love, they shared hushed secrets and heartwarming truths. 

They shared a home.

They shared a name.

They shared a life.

They shared a heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it ? 
> 
> Don't hesitate to let a review, it always makes me happy !
> 
> See you soon, guys !
> 
> Edit : grammar


End file.
